


Rhincodon and Orca Man

by albayzin



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sousuke is actually just a sleep-deprived doctoral student, Superhero!Makoto, Supervillain!Sousuke, but every sleep-deprived doctoral student is one step away from being a supervillain, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albayzin/pseuds/albayzin
Summary: “You know I can’t do that, Orca Man.”“Rhincodon, there’s good in you, I know it.”“No, I’m pretty sure the only thing in me right now is ramen, Red Bull, and spite.”---Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 1: AU





	Rhincodon and Orca Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt
> 
> Ship: Sousuke/Makoto  
> Fandom: Free!  
> Major Tags: None.  
> Other Tags: None.
> 
> Prompt: superheroes au based off [this](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/138192872797/where-a-grad-student-becomes-a-supervillain-for) tumblr post. sousuke is the grad student supervillain and makoto is the idealistic superhero!

“I really hoped that we wouldn’t meet like this again…”

Sousuke-- sorry, Rhincodon, didn’t need to turn around to see who was behind him. The only person that could have found him _this_ quickly could have been Orca Man, one of Iwatobi City’s superheroes (and quite frankly the only _good_ one, in Rhincodon’s opinion). He tells himself that the beating of his heart is only in anticipation of the fight that’s sure to come because of his latest nefarious scheme and not because of the fact that it’s just him and Orca Man in this abandoned warehouse. 

Alone. Together. 

“And here I was hoping that you liked our secret trysts as much as I do, Orca Man,” Rhincodon says as he turns around, hand still holding onto the screwdriver he was using to finish work on his latest scheme. There’s a smirk on his face.

Orca Man is silent for a moment, staring, before letting out a chuckle. 

“I’m not a man for secret trysts to begin with.”

“Ah, pity, because I’m sure I can make them worth your while.”

He’s hoping that when talking to Professor Mikoshiba about this later, he can play it off as witty banter and not flirting. 

“What you could do is actually stop this whole villainy thing and come join me.”

Rhincodon wishes he could. 

It wasn’t his idea to become a villain in the first place. But because he’s some sort of masochist, he decided to go for a PhD in Electrical Engineering and it was apparent to almost everyone _but_ him that the doctoral committee for the Electrical Engineering department was made up of three of Iwatobi City’s biggest supervillains. All his classmates are up and coming villains and the easiest way to gain a little extra credit and a little extra money is to help the doctoral committee with their schemes. 

On the downside: he had to become a villain and lose even more sleep.

On the upside: it really is doing wonders for his doctoral thesis, giving him some extra spending money and well… Orca Man. 

So really, the pros are outweighing the cons here. It also helps that some part of his sleep-deprived mind is finding some kind of joy in that if his schemes end up at least inconveniencing someone, then it was a job well done. 

“You know I can’t do that, Orca Man.”

“Rhincodon, there’s good in you, I know it.”

“No, I’m pretty sure the only thing in me right now is ramen, Red Bull, and spite.”

“I’m… sorry?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

Well, here goes nothing. 

Rhincodon lets out an evil cackle, cringing inwardly, before gesturing at the device behind him. 

“You’re too late, Orca Man! When I turn on the device behind me, it’ll let out an EMP that wipe out power for the entire Iwatobi City financial district! It’ll be child’s play for my associates to walk right in and help themselves to the contents of those safes!”

He’s actually a little proud of the device, to be honest. Most of his doctoral work has been put into controlled electromagentic pulses. Before, he could only make it work in areas no bigger than his dorm room, but with all the help Professor Mikoshiba’s been giving him, today’s the first time he feels confident that it’ll affect a larger area. 

He can almost taste the A. 

“Hm, I don’t think so, Rhincodon.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You should have remembered this from our last fight, but remember I’m not just called Orca Man because of the outfit.”

Ah, yes, the skintight black and white that shows off his excellent physique and has Rhincodon glad that his own outfit isn’t skintight.

“I remember, but your blowhole isn’t going to save you today.”

“Orcas can echolocate, in case you didn’t know.”

“Wha--”

And just like that, Orca Man pulls out a gun-like device from his belt, aiming it at the device behind Rhincodon before pulling the trigger. Rhincodon jumps out of the way, expecting some sort of bullet to be fired. He could only look, amazed, as the gun only let out some sounds, like some sort of toy. 

“Brought the wrong gun with you today, Orca Man?” he laughed. 

Orca Man only smirked. 

“Try turning the device on now.”

Rhincodon squinted, rushing to the device and flipping the switch. What should have happened was a gathering of electromagnetic energy before it was released in an EMP. What actually happened was just several loud clicks before the device turned off. 

He turned back, only to see Orca Man bring the barrel of the gun to lips to blow at it, before holstering it once more. 

(That image is going to stay with him tonight, he knows it.)

“Sonic gun, works great on any sort of machine.”

Rhincodon can’t help the scowl that crosses his face. There goes his A. He’ll be lucky if he can even still make it out with a B at this rate 

“I guess we’ll have to have another tryst later, Orca Man. One where I come out on top.”

“Oh, I welcome it.”

Rhincodon tries hard to not think too much about that when he reaches into his jacket to pull out his escape smoke pellets.

***

Rhincodon-- no, Sousuke, walks tiredly back to his dorm room. He just finished a meeting with Professor Mikoshiba about what happened today. He wasn’t too happy about how Orca Man foiled their plans, but when Sousuke started talking about how he modfied the EMP and went into detail about the modifications and how he could even make it so it could affect more than just the city’s financial district, well…

He managed to bullshit himself up to a B-. 

Good enough for him. 

“Oh, Sousuke! You’re back!”

“Hey Makoto…” Sousuke let out, greeting his roommate before trudging forward and flopping face-first onto his bed. He could hear Makoto’s soft chuckles as he turned around in his chair.

“Hard day?”

“The hardest…”

“Well… if you want, I’m about to head out for some ramen, if you want to join me. My treat?”

Sousuke debated it for a hot second. He could stay in his room and sleep. Or he could get some free food.

This was a no brainer.

“Let me change shirts, and I’ll be good.”

Makoto let out a laugh that ended in a strangled cough as soon as Sousuke got up and took off his shirt. Sousuke paused as he dug through his closet for a new shirt.

“Say, Makoto, you’re a Marine Biology student, right?”

“I-- what? Oh, yes! Yes, I am. Why do you ask, Sousuke?”

Sousuke turned around and gave Makoto a grin.

“Think you could teach me some stuff about orcas? I have a… score to settle with someone.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah now I have a fully fledged au, complete with identity porn, bouncing around in my head
> 
> stay tuned for more to come


End file.
